Chase For Happines
by XxNice-GurlxX
Summary: Annabeth has gone through to much for things to worst. the only thing she wants in life is a little happiness. she has always been good when it comes to making music, and it has helped her through a tough time in her life. until her friend, piper offers her a chance to the big time. Will Annabeth, Thalia and Piper finally make it and reach happiness. ( this is my first story )
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Annabeth's Point Of View

You could say my life story came straight out of a book or movie. How after all the trouble I went through, I finally became somebody. Somebody that people look up to. Somebody a person can love. My tragic story started when my mom died in a car accident on my 13th birthday. She was speeding, trying to make it in time. I could never get the idea out of my mind that it was my fault, my fault that she died. At least that's what my dad made me believe. After she died he would do his best to stay away from home. During those times I would stay in my room and drown myself with music. At times, music was the only thing that kept me from going crazy. To cover that gigantic amount of guilt that I felt for my mothers death. After a while I started making my own music, writing lyric after lyric. A year after that, I learned how to play piano, soon after that guitar. And that's how I, Annabeth Chase, came to be.

When it came to school I always isolated myself. Finding it hard to make new friends. One day in 8th grade I was walking towards the lunchroom when a girl also known as R.E.D bumped into my on purpose.

" Watch where you're going mute. " she spat at me.

Without anything better to say I just bent down and started picking up my books. Not looking up I heard footsteps and assumed that it was R.E.D walking away, when someone reached down and started picking up my books. I looked up to see electric blue eyes.

" Do you always let people push you around like that?" The girl asked.

" Yeah." I said in a quiet tone.

I took the chance of silence to get a better look at the girl.

She had raven black hair. She has a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black jeans and black army boots. When she was finished I looked at her and said,

" Thanks for the help. I usually don't get that kind of kindness around here."

" No problem. My names Thalia Grace, what's yours?"

" Annabeth Chase," I said with a smile.

From that day on we were inseparable. I soon found out that she could play drums, saying that drums were the "heart beat of rock." I could agree more.

She soon found out that I had a thing for making music and singing. I told her to keep it a secret. When we finally graduated middle school I couldn't be happier but ass soon as I hit high school, that happiness was washed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annabeth's Point Of View

It's been 3 years since I graduated middle school. Nothing has really changed except the increase of friends, which Is by one. Piper McLean. Beautiful girl with eyes that always seemed to change color. She is, like us, into music. She is good with the bass and could sing but she prefers not to. Her dad is this famous record company owner. She likes to keep that as a secret. Now we go to Goode High School and my life keeps on getting worst. Thalia, Piper, and I get bullies and are constantly being bothered. In school we are known as the freaks and nerds of the school. And I am getting really sick of it. Sometimes I wish I could just leave and never come back. But there is just one thing that keeps me here. And soon that one thing is going to make me leave this place. Percy Jackson, the hottest boy in school. His raven black, wind blown hair. His mesmerizing sea green eye I get lost in when nobody is looking. Every time we talk it ends up in an awkward silence, or us just staring at each other. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, also known as R.E.D is always on his trail, always clinging onto him. It makes me sick just looking at how she throws herself at him.

One morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I just put on anything I could find, which was a plain white shirt, blue jeans and black and white converse. I looked at myself in the mirror. My stormy grey eyes still had sleep lingering and my curly blonde hair was let loose flowing down my shoulders. I took my songbook and shoved it in my backpack and went down stairs. I sat on the kitchen table waiting for Thalia to honk. At that time I was wondering where my dad was. "Probably in his study" I thought to myself.

Just then I heard a loud honk outside and ran down stairs after grabbing my backpack.

When I entered the front seat of the pick up truck I looked to the side and smiled at Thalia.

"What's up?" I said with a grin.

" The sky Annie what else." She smiled

I rolled my eyes and she started towards school. As soon as we got to the parking lot of school, people gave us disgusted and side looks. As we walked I kept my head down trying not to get noticed. But on the other hand, Thalia kept her head held high and glared at anyone who got in her way. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

When we got to our lockers I saw Piper and smiled.

"Hey Piper," she looked up and smiled

"Hello, hey guys I got to tell you something very important, lets go to the bathroom and I'll tell you." She sounded very excited and anxious. Thalia and I shared a glance at each other and followed Piper to the bathroom. When we got into the bathroom Piper looked in every stall and once she found them empty she looked at up with a smile.

" Ok, so my dad told me that his record company is losing money, and unless he can find an awesome band, he might go out of business." She said with a smile

Thalia and I looked at her like she was crazy until Thalia said

"And you're happy about it!" she said

" No silly, I was just thinking that we could be that awesome band…."

I looked at her like she was crazy "Are you kidding me we aren't the that good.

" Annabeth are you kidding me, you have the most amazing voice and you are wicked on the guitar. You Thalia, you are a master with drums and I, well I'm not bad when it comes to bass." She said looking at both of us.

Thalia was the first to speak. "Annabeth, I think she's right. People here don't care about us. If we leave nobody would miss us. Face it Annabeth, we have nothing left for us here." She looked at me pleadingly

I shook my head and said, "Thalia how about Nico, you cant just leave him. And you too Piper, you cant leave Jason." I said knowing, just like me that Thalia liked Nico and Piper liked Jason.

"Face it Anna, they don't like us and they never will. We are going to have to let it go and deal with it." Piper said with sad eyes.

I looked at both of them and sighed. "Ok I'll think about it."

With that we walked out of the bathroom and went to our separate classes.

It was lunchtime and I was walking towards the lunchroom when I heard a loud bang and I walked towards the noise. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. There was Percy making-out with the one and only Rachel. I backed away slowly and ran to the lunchroom meeting up with Thalia and Piper as soon as I saw them, I said the three words that would change my life forever. "I'll do it"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabeth's Point Of View

I really thought that if I agreed with the plan, if I left to California I could start all over. But sometimes plans don't play out as you thought it would. Dad has called me a lot lately, saying that he missed me. I would have never left if I actually felt loved at home. What really surprised me was that he mentioned Percy asking for me. That made the pain of leaving hurt more. I really didn't know why he was asking for me, he had Rachel now.

At this moment I'm in a privet jet paid for by Tristan McLean, Piper's dad and heading to California. I had my headphones on blasting Paramore when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over to see Thalia smiling at me.

"The captain said that we're landing soon." I nodded my head and looked out the window. I could already see palm trees and the beach.

"You know Annie, this was not totally a bad idea to leave." Thalia said, "It's a new beginning."

"I know but… dad has called me a lot saying that he misses me, I'm really starting to feel kind of guilty for leaving him alone."

Piper walked over to sit next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Annabeth don't worry, we'll be back in New York when we finish our first album. What you need to worry about is making killer, mind-blowing songs." She said with a smirk. I smiled and took my songbook out and showed Piper and Thalia.

"I've already started with the first song. I called it 'Last Hope'." I handed the book over to them and they read.

"Annie this is excellent, you have some serious writing skills." She said looking at me.

"I write what I feel." I said shrugging my shoulder.

"We should play this song for our first performance." Piper said not looking away from my songbook.

" No. I think that every first performance should start with a fast paced song," Thalia said snatching the book from Piper. She started flipping through the pages and pointed at one. She turned the book facing us and I could read the title 'Anklebiters'.

" I think its perfect for our situation." I said with a smirk.

* * *

We arrived at our new hotel room about 40 minutes after the plane landing. When I looked around I felt like I was in architecture heaven. Wood floors, marble counters, and beautiful furniture.

"I've died and gone to heaven." I said with my mouth wide open.

"Tell me about it." Thalia and Piper said at the same time.

I was about to explore the second floor when Tristan barged into the room saying "Ok girls get ready, make yourselves presentable cause, its time to make history!" he said with a smile.

As we were getting ready, I put on a pink shirt, over that a black leather jacket, lastly pink converse. I wanted to go simple, not to flashy. My blonde was When I walked down stairs I saw Thalia and Piper ready. Thalia was wearing a leather jacket, under that, she had a shirt that says 'ask me if I care' with black combat boots. Her raven black hair was let loose. Piper was wearing a white dress that stopped under her knees, with white flats. Her chocolate-colored hair fell down her shoulders. I'd say we looked pretty good.

When we got to the studio I couldn't stop shaking. The same questions kept on flowing in my mind. What if they don't like my music? What if I mess up? Those thoughts kept messing with my head until Tristan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth you have some serious talent, you have to stop second guessing yourself." He said with a small smile. I nodded my head and grabbed my electric guitar and walked up to Piper and Thalia.

"Are you ready to blow some minds" I said looking at them

"I was born ready" Thalia said spinning her drum sticks with her fingers. Piper nodded and grabbed her bass guitar.

"Here are the 'The Big Three'!" Called the announcer.

We walked out and I could hear the crowd cheering and clapping.

Before starting I took a deep breath and we started.

_Why do you care what people think?_

_Are you hooked up to their leash?_

_You know, anklebiters_

_Ate up your personality_

_Try to remember how it felt_

_To just make up your own steps_

_And the anklebiters_

_Chew up, spit out someone else_

_Fall in love with yourself_

_Because_

_Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got_

_Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got_

_Why do you want to please the world?_

_And leave yourself to drop dead?_

_Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got_

_What do you actually expect?_

_A broken mirror to reflect_

_You know, anklebiters_

_Gave you a false perception_

_And why do I defend your ignorance_

_And why do I defend the state you're in when you should_

_Fall in love with yourself_

_All again_

_Fall in love with yourself_

_Because_

_Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got_

_Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got_

_Why do you want to please the world?_

_And leave yourself to drop dead?_

_Someday you're gonna be the only one you've got_

_Anklebiters!_

_Anklebiters!_

_Someday you're gonna be alone_

_Anklebiters!_

_Anklebiters!_

When we finished I couldn't help but have a huge smile. The crowd was going crazy and cheering. I looked to my side to see Tristan holding both thumbs up. I looked back to see Piper and Thalia have the same look I had. I looked out at the crowd and gave them a bright smile. This was the start of something new. I thought that I finally found the happiness that I was looking for. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

One year later

It's been a year since I said I agreed with the plan. Since Thalia, Piper and I became rock stars. I'm still not used to being famous. All the fans, the money, the attention. It's just amazing how I was a person nobody cared about, to a person people look up to. I felt like my life was almost complete.

At this moment I was sitting in a meeting with Tristan, Piper, and Thalia about our next move in business.

"Girls I have some news," Tristan said with a straight face. "We're going back to New York." He finished.

"What for?" Piper asked her dad.

"Well… do you guys remember the privet teacher I got you guys? Well she was the last one and your going back to Goode for school."

Once he said that all Hades broke loose. Piper started arguing with her dad, and Thalia was pacing back and forth. But I was freaking out myself. What was I supposed to tell everyone when we got back? How about dad? I haven't spoken to him for like 4 months. What would he say to me? Would he be mad? My breathing started to speed up and everyone seemed to notice.

"Annie calm down. I know you're the most effected by this but, you have to calm down." Said Thalia in a calm tone.

I looked up at her and said, "What am I supposed to tell my dad, 'oh I'm sorry for not calling for 4 months, but I'm here now'." I said in a sarcastic tone.

" I know but at least he gets to see you." Piper suggested.

"What about school, why couldn't we just say here for school?"

"Sorry, but the school already has your school information and it's too late to enroll you girls before school starts." Tristan said.

Great now I have to go back to the place I never thought I'd see again. Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Percy's Point Of View

I really wish I were there to say good-bye to Annabeth. I tried asking her dad where she went, but all he said was that she went away. A couple of weeks after that Jason Grace, Thalia's brother, comes to my house showing me a video of Annabeth, Piper and, Thalia on stage, on the most popular talk show, doing an awesome performance. After that, everybody in school started saying that they were The Big Threes' best friends, which got me mad. They should have seen how special Annabeth was before the fame. They should have seen how smart, carefree, Beautiful she was before the fame. Not that she not beautiful now its, I just miss seeing her every day, on the park bench, reading a book. She was so sweet; she was everything I asked for in a girl. Now I lost my chance. She probably has some superstar boyfriend now.

I was rudely snatched out of my thoughts when Jason put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Percy, You Ok Man?" he asked me. I looked around the classroom to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I said making everyone look at the teacher.

"Percy, I called your name about five times, can you please come up to the board and answer the question?" I nodded my head nervously. You see, I have dyslexia, and it gets pretty hard when I try to read. Just as I reach the board the bell rang and I sighed in relief. I ran out the door and headed to the lunchroom. As I was walking I could hear Nico Di Angelo call my name.

"Hey what's up man? I heard about that little scene you caused in math, thinking about a girl?" he said raising his eyebrow up and down.

I just ignored his question and walking into the lunchroom. I got my lunch, which was a pizza and blue cookies (long story). Nico, Jason, Grover, juniper Grover's girlfriend, and I sat on our regular table when my red headed nightmare showed up.

"Hey Percy, How it been?" I didn't even want to look up from my food, but it would be rude to ignore her. Ever since the incident, where Rachel tackled me and shoved her tongue down my throat, I tried my best to stay as far away from her as I could. But she keeps on coming back.

"Rachel, how many times and I going to have to tell you to-"

I was interrupted by the principle coming into the lunchroom and making an announcement. "Ok I have some news and I think its best for everyone to take a seat." Rachel sat down at her table and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok now that everyone is seated. There will be three new students in our school. I will need you to act as normal as you can, and act like they are normal people." He said with a serious face.

"Why should we do that? It's not like their famous." Connor Stoll said from across the lunchroom.

"Connor that is where you are wrong." He said before taking a deep breath he said, "Because The Big Three is coming back to Goode High." That was when all Hades broke loose.

* * *

Annabeth's Point Of View

Its been a couple of weeks since school started but Thalia, Piper, and I needed some time to think before we could go back to that place. Just the thought of seeing Percy again made me shiver. We bought a penthouse in Manhattan and it had a beautiful view. I was currently in my room ready to sleep for school tomorrow. The truth was that I was having a panic attack. I needed to breath. I went outside to get some fresh air I took a deep breath and went back inside. I lay down and closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of Thalia screaming for me to get up. "Annabeth! Get up we're going to be late." I leaped out of bed and sped to my closet. I picked out a white top, a pink hood, blue jeans and pink Jordans. I combed my hair so that my blonde hair fell on my shoulders. I took my shades and raced outside. I stopped by the door and took my backpack. When I got outside, I saw Thalia with black t-shirt, white pants with black converse. I looked over to Piper to see her with a navy blue shirt with white pants and navy blue high heels. We walked outside and went towards my car (which was a Lamborghini). I looked to my right to see my brand new motorcycle parked out front.

"Annie, if you want to ride it, go ahead, we'll take the car." Thalia said, knowing I loved motorcycles. I nodded at her and hopped happily onto the motorcycle and put my helmet on. I started it and sped down the streets of Manhattan with Thalia and Piper in the car next to me. When we got in front of the parking lot of the school Thalia put down the driver's window and looked at me.

"Are you ready Annie, cause I'm ready to show these assholes whose boss." She said with a smirk. I simply nodded my head before entering the parking lot. Well her goes nothing.

Sorry for the cliffy… I felt like it was needed :p Thanks to all who reviewed. And please, those reviews are very much needed :)

peace out -XxNice-GurlxX


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER. :( I HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK AND I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: Annabeth's Point Of View

As I rode into the school parking lot, I could already feel everyone's eyes on us. Thalia and I parked our ride. I stood there on my bike, just looking around with my helmet on. I could see people just waiting to see the face behind the helmet. I took one deep breath and looked at Thalia through the car window. I saw her nod and I took off my helmet. At the same time Thalia and Piper opens their door. I could hear the parking lot gasp and scream. I turned to look at the crowd and saw them running towards us. I quickly got off my bike. I would not want to fall off my bike. The mob of teenager formed a crowd around us and started shouting

"Can I get your autograph?"

"OMG I thought Mr. D was lying" one shouted. I looked at that direction. Did mr. D tell them we were coming. That means that someone must have called the paparazzi. As if on cue, I could see 4 black vans pull up in front of the school. Great, just what I need. I looked at Thalia and Piper. I could see their panicked look on their face. Just when I thought me were never getting out this mob Mr. D came screaming

"OK EVERYONE MOVE OUT THEIR WAY. AND NO PAPARAZZI ON THE SCHOOL GROUNDS."

I sighed in relief and Mr. D made way for us into the school. As soon as we got into the building, I could already see the shocked faces of the students that were in the halls. The faces of the people who called us freaks. I couldn't help but feel angry. Now that we were famous they noticed us. That ass-

I was interrupted by Thalia covering my mouth. "Shh, don't say that our loud" she said seriously.

I looked at her "Did I just say that out loud?"

She simply nodded her head and we walked through the halls into the office.

"Ok girls, no need for explaining the rules, you already know them. But, just because your famous doesn't mean you go around breaking them. Am i understood?" He said looking at the three of us.

We picked up our class schedule and went to our old lockers, which were all next to each other. Thank the gods.

When putting all my things in my locker I could feel eyes behind my back. I looked back to see the students staring at us whispering things to the person next to them. I turned to Thalia and Piper to see them ready to go.

Thalia whipped out her schedule and said "Ok what do you have?" She said looking at Piper and I.

I looked at my schedule and it said:

Period 1: global

Period 2: chemistry

Period 3: PE

Period 4: lunch

Period 5: AP mathematics

Period 6: Music

Period 7: study hall

Piper looked over my shoulder and said "We have global, chemistry, Lunch together! How about you Thalia?" She said looking over at Thalia.

She looked over at my paper and smiled. "Me too!" She said. We started walking down the hall to our home room. We walked in silence just looking forward while others just stared as we walked by. When we turned the corner of the hall I saw the last person that I wanted to run into. Percy freaking Jackson. He looked so so goo- wait what am I thinking? He had on a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans with white converse. His raven black hair still messy, and his mesmerizing sea green eyes. I stopped right in the middle of the hall way stopping Thalia and Piper with my hands. Jason and Nico were right next to Percy talking. They looked at me and I motioned to where the three boys were standing. Piper's eyes went wide and Thalia but on an unreadable face. I turned my eyes back to Percy, but this time he wasn't looking at his friends, he was looking at me with wide eyes.

Percy's Point Of View

This morning was the most nerve wrecking morning I've ever experienced. As soon as I woke up I jumped in the shower and put on what I could find. As soon as I went to the kitchen, I could see my mom, Sally, looking at me with an amused smile.

"Percy why are you in such a rush?" She said chuckling. I still didn't tell her about Annabeth coming back, and I'm pretty sure my mom would love to know. My mom adored Annabeth. Annabeth would always say hi to her when they walk by each other, and when Annabeth was at our house helping me with my project, they would always start conversations with each other. That made me fall for her even harder. I sighed and looked at mom

"Mom Annabeth is coming back to our school, and if you don't mind I want to get there first than her."

My mom had a huge smile on her face. "Invite her over; it's been what years since I spoke to her." She said with a smile. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"I'll try. Bye mom" I said walking towards the door.

"Bye sweetie, see you later." I walked down the steps of my apartment building and sped all the way to school. As I walked into the school parking lot, I could already see Nico and Jason by the school entrance l. I waved at them and we made our way into the building. I looked over at Nico and Jason and smirked

"I guess you guys are really excited to see Thalia and Piper coming back."

"Shut up dude, I'm not the one who went trying to call Annabeth." Nico said smirking at me.

I shoved him and kept in walking to my locker. We were making small talk when I heard the hall way get quiet. I looked at the students around me and saw that they were all looking at one direction. I turned my vision to see Annabeth. She was looking at Thalia and Piper with a frantic look on her face. Then she turned her gaze to me. My heart flew out my chest and flew back in. Her gray eyes were as stormy as ever. Her princess curled blonde hair was let loose, and her skin was flawless. All I could do was stare. It has been a year since I have seen Annabeth. The fact that I was seeing her again made me feel complete. I started to walk towards her. She seemed shocked, like she didn't know why I was approaching. She looked at her sides, as If to see if Thalia and Piper were there. They had fled the scene, and Annabeth's eyes grew to the size of plates. I couldn't help but chuckle and continue walking towards her. When I was face to face with her all we did was look into each other's eyes, gray on sea green. I was about to say something when I heard someone gasp from down the hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I recognized the voice almost immediately. I couldn't help but put my head in my hand.

"RED what do you want this time?" I asked with an annoyed face.

"I just want to know why Ms. Rock star is here." She said glaring at Annabeth.

Then something I didn't expect to happen happens. Annabeth meets red with the same glare, maybe even more scarier, and says "I'm here cause I want to, if you don't care about me, keep on walking cake face!" She said and walked away.

Rachel stayed there wide-eyed and I jogged after Annabeth.

"Wait Annabeth, I need to talk to you!" I shouted after her.

She stopped walking and turned around to face me. "Percy, we have nothing to talk about."

i stopped and looked at her. "Of course we have to talk. you left without telling anybody, then i hear that your this awesome superstar, and all the way in California." I said taking a step closer to her.

"I had my reasons" she said, not meeting my eyes.

"So what was it?" I said reaching to rest my hand on her shoulder.

She shoved my hand off her shoulder and said, "Are you kidding me Percy, i was bullied, tormented every single day. And what did you do? Nothing, and the fact that you wanted to meet up with me in not so public places. Did you know how that made me feels? The fact that my best friend, the boy who was my friend since middle school, was embarrassed to be seen with me in public." she was looking down at her feet and was starting to back up and leave until I grabbed her shoulder, "Wait Annabeth. You have to understand, it wasn't like that" i said putting my fingers under her chin so she could look in my eyes.

She looked straight in my eyes, "So Percy. Where were you when i started having problems with my dad? Where were you when my mom died? Oh wait you were with your new popular friends right? Ignoring the reject of the school right? Percy you have to understand that I don't want to speak to you until you understand all the hurt you put me through. Until them Percy, bye"

And with that she walked away. i looked around and saw that nobody was in the halls. i ran my hands through my hair and sighed. No matter what, I was going to get Annabeth to be my friend. And after that I will do anything to make sure Annabeth is with me.

OK THAT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE... SO PLEASE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

~NiceGurl


End file.
